Raser og klasser
Dette er en oversikt over hvilke raser og klasser du kan spille i World of Warcraft. 800px|right =Litt om de forskjellige rasene= =Alliansen= Gnomene right|thumb| Gnomenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Gnomer er små. Kan ligne litt på dverger, bare mindre, og ikke like tettbygd, og har store hoder i forhold til kroppen. De har store neser og frisk farge på huden, ørene deres er store og avrundet, fargene på håret deres varierer veldig, alt ifra brunt og svart til lyseblått og rosa. På grunn av at gnomene er så små, kan det i spillet være et vanskelig mål å trykke på, som gjør det vanskelig for fiender (spillere) å trykke på deg med musa, dette kan være veldig hjelpsomt hvis du er en kriger eller kjeltring. Litt om gnomene Gnomene er en teknisk rase, de elsker gjenstander med tannhjul, skruer og andre tekniske gjenstander, Kan ofte bli sett med en skiftnøkkel eller annet verktøy for ingeniørarbeid. Når hovedstaden deres, Gnomeregan, falt for invasjonen av trogger og onde dverger, flyktet de til Ironforge, hvor de ble godt mottatt av deres venner, dvergene. Et par små gnomefakta *'Startsted:' Dun Morogh *'Hovedsted:' Tinker Town i Ironforge, egentlige hovedstad er Gnomeregan, men denne byen er tatt over av trogger og onde dverger. *'Leder:' High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque *'Ridedyr:' Mechanostrider *'Språk:' Gnomisk right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig gnom Spesielle egenskaper *Er utmerkede ingeniører, og har derfor økte ferdigheter i ingeniørarbeid. (engineering) *Har også en egenskap ved navnet "Escape Artist" som gjør at man kan komme seg ut av nett og andre bindende gjenstander eller egenskaper *Er en økt resistansedyktighet mot arcane angrep. *Har et økt intellekt. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Magus * Kriger * Kjeltring * Heksemester * Dødsridder Nattalvene (Kaldorei) right|thumb| Nattalvenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Nattalvene er en høy rase, de har lange øyebryn, og lange spisse ører. Hudfargen deres går ifra blek hvit til blå, og deres hårfarge kan være alt fra lys hvit til skog grønn til nesten svart. I tillegg til dette har de øyne som gløder, i kvinnenes tilfelle gløder de blått, mens for mennene har de en gulaktig glød. Mennene er veldig høye, med brede skuldre, en ganske muskuløs overkropp, og muskuløse armer og store hender. I motsetting til andre alver så har mannlige nattalver ofte et tykt skjegg. Kvinnene er også veldig høye, men er slankere og mer atletisk bygd enn mennene, men dette betyr ikke at de ikke er veldig sterke. Litt om nattalvene Nattalvene er en rase som er glad i naturen, og er derfor, sammen med tauren, den eneste rasen som har tilgang til druiden som klasse. De tilber også månegudinnen Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind er den øverste av hennes tjenere blant nattalvene. De er ikke like begeistrede for arcane magier, men likevel respekterer de andre raser av alliansen som utøver dette. Naturlige nattalvfakta *'Startsted:' Teldrassil *'Hovedstad:' Darnassus *'Ledere:' Høy Prestinne Tyrande Whisperwind (Den offisielle lederen), Archdruid Fandral Staghelm (nåværende leder over druidene). (Den egentlige druidelederen er Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage.) *'Ridedyr:' Sabelkatt *'Språk:' Darnassian right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig nattalv Spesielle egenskaper *Nattalvene har en egenskap som gjør deg i stand til å smelte inn i skyggene ved hjelp av egenskapen ved navnet "Shadowmeld", denne kan enda ikke brukes mens du er i kamp. *Økt resistasedyktighet mot naturangrep. *Økt sjanse til å unngå å bli truffet av angrep. *Når du dør blir du gjort om til en wisp som kan bevege seg raskere enn en vandelig ånd. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Druide * Prest * Kriger * Kjeltring * Jeger * Dødsridder Menneskene right|thumb| Menneskenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Menneskene har hudfarger som går ifra lys rosa til mørk brun. Øynene deres kan være blåe, brune, grønne eller gråe. Fargen på håret kan være i forskjellige nyanser av brun, svart, blond eller rød. Mennene har ofte et kort skjegg, mens kvinnene har ofte langt hår. Mennene er merkbart høyere og kraftigere bygd enn kvinnene. Samtidig som menneskene er mere muskuløse og tettbygd enn alver, er de ikke så tettbygde som dvergene. Litt om menneskene En fremadstormende rase i Azeroth, mange mennesker er tilhengere til det hellige lyset og oftest øverst i sin tro blant disse er paladinene og prestene. Menneskene er også kjent for å drive med magi, og de lærdeste blant dem er medlemmer av Kirin Tor, som er et samfunn med mektige maguser. Var hovedmotstanderen til orkene under den Første og Andre krigen. Menneskelige fakta *'Startsted:' Elwynn Forest *'Hovedstad:' Stormwind og Theramore *'Ledere:' Barnekongen Anduin Wrynn (leder i Stormwind, og sønnen til den bortkommende kongen Varian Wrynn), Jaina Proudmoore (lederen i Theramore) *'Ridedyr:' Hest *'Språk:' Common (på norsk blir dette alminelig) right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig menneske Spesielle egenskaper *Økt spirit *Økt sensitivitet ovenfor skjulte fiender. *Bonus til anseelse-gevinster *Økte ferdigheter med sverd og septer. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Magus * Heksemester * Prest * Paladin * Kriger * Kjeltring * Dødsridder Dvergene right|thumb| Dvergenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Dvergene er en kort tettbygd rase, de er likevel høyere enn gnomene, men en god del lavere enn de andre rasene. Dvergene er kjent for sine store tykke skjegg. Fargen på huden deres kan være alt ifra nesten snøhvit til brun til grå. Skjeggene deres er i forskjellige nyanser av rød, grå, svart og blondt. Dvergkvinnene er også ganske kraftig bygd, selv om de ikke er så kraftige som mennene. Litt om dvergene Ironforge dvergene, dvergklanen som holder til i Dun Morogh og Ironforge, og er trofaste medlemmer av alliansen. Under krigen mot orkene var Ironforge en av de eneste av dvergebyene i Khaz Modan som ikke orkene var i stand til å innta, dette på grunn av de mektige byportene og dvergekrigerene som beskyttet den. Ironforge er den best beskyttede hovedstaden i Azeroth. De tok senere inn gnomene til byen sin når deres egen hovedstad, Gnomeregan, falt. Dvergefakta *'Startsted:' Dun Morogh *'Hovedstad:' Ironforge *'Leder:' Magni Bronzebeard *'Ridedyr:' Bukk *'Språk:' Dvergisk right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig dverg Spesielle egenskaper *Kan innta en steinform som reduserer skade mot dem, men reduserer også noe av deres evne til å bevege seg. *Økte ferdigheter med skytevåpen. *Kan sanse skatter. *Økt motstandsdyktighet mot kuldeangrep. Tillgang til følgende klasser * Prest * Kriger * Paladin * Kjeltring * Jeger * Dødsridder Draenei right|thumb| Draeneienes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Draeneiene er en forholdsvis høy rase, mennene er muskuløse og brede over skuldrene, mens kvinne er en god del slankere. Draeneiene har, i likhet med taurenene, hover. Hudfargen deres kan variere fra nesten hvit til mørk lilla. Draeneiene har også tentakellignende tråder hengende fra ansiktet, i tillegg til mennenes platelignende panneparti, og kvinnenes hornlignende utvekst på siden av hodet. På draenei kvinnene kan man finne disse tentakellignede trådene fra hodet å ofte ned til skulderhøyde, og på mennene enten fra panneplaten eller fra ansiktet, som igjen kan minne litt om skjegg, mennene har også ganske ofte skjegg. Litt om draeneiene Draeneiene er fra planeten Argus, men måtte flykte da flere av deres folk, blandt disse to av lederene, og Velens venner, Kil'jaeden og Archimonde, godtok Sargaras og den Brennende Legionens tilbud om å bli medlemmer og offiserer i legionen, de som ikke godtok dette tilbudet rømte planeten under ledelse av Profeten Velen, og ved hjelp av Naaruene. De neste flere tusen årene måtte de flykte fra planet til planet for å unngå å bli funnet av den Brennende Legionen. Før de så landet på planeten Draenor, orkenes hjemverden, hvor de levde fredelig ved siden av orkene i et par hundre år, før en dag da den Brennende Legionen igjennom orkelederene overbeviste orkene om at draeneiene var fienden, dette førte til at store deler av draeneiene døde, som igjen tvang Velen til å flykte planeten. De krasjlandet deretter på Azeroth etter å ha blitt skutt ned av blodalvenes magi. Noen få draeneifakta *'Startsted:' Azuremyst *'Hovedstad:' Exodar *'Leder:' Profeten Velen *'Ridedyr:' Elekk (kan minne om en elefant) *'Spårk:' Draenei right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig draenei Spesielle egenskaper *Har økte ferdigheter med å lage smykker av juveler (jewelcrafting). *Har en egenskap som kan helbrede seg selv eller andre over tid, "Gift of the Naaru". *Økt motstandsdyktighet mot skyggeangrep. *Øker gruppemedlemmers sjanse til å treffe. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Prest * Magus * Paladin * Sjaman * Kriger * Jeger * Dødsridder =Horden= Tauren right|thumb| Taurenenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Taurenene er en stor og kraftig menneskelig rase med okselignende utseende. en tauren er for det meste muskler, og har en veldig godt utviklet fysikk, og er best egnet for kamp. Kort og mykt hår dekker det meste av en taurens kropp, med en man voksende fra hode og nakke, langs armene og kinnene. Tauren kvinner og menn har nærmest alltid langt hår, og mennene foretrekker fletter fremfor andre stiler. Fargene kan variere fra hvit til svart, med eller uten flekker av andre farger. Det er også forskjellige farger på horn, skjegg og hår. De største kan man finne på mannlige tauren, selv om også kvinnene har horn er disse forholdsvis små. Litt om taurenene En fredelig rase med nomader. Taurenene var i konstant konflikt med kentaurene, men når de møtte orkene fikk de hjelp til å omsider beseire dem, de slo seg deretter for første gang ned i Mulgore og der dannet de byen Thunder Bluff under ledelse av Cairne Bloodhoof. Taurenene er trofaste medlemmer av Horden, og nære venner med orkene. I likhet med nattalvene er taurenene et naturglad folk, og har, sammen med nattalvene, tilgang til druiden. Fakta om taurenene *'Startsted:' Mulgore *'Hovedstad:' Thunder Bluff *'Leder:' Cairne Bloodhoof *'Ridedyr:' Kodo *'Språk:' Taur-ahe right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig tauren Spesielle egenskaper *Kan trampe i bakken slik at fiender i nærheten blir immobilisert for en kort periode. *Har en økt helse. *Økt motstandsdyktighet mot naturangrep. *Økte kunnskaper om urter (herbalism) Tillgang til følgende klasser * Druide * Sjaman * Kriger * Jeger * Dødsridder Orkene right|thumb| Orkenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Orker er kraftige bygd og har et brutalt utseende. De har brede skuldre og muskuløse, kraftige kropper. De orkiske kvinnene er også muskuløse og kraftige, selv om de ikke er like store som mennene. Orkene har alt ifra gulaktig hud til gråaktig, grønn og grønnblå hud. Orcene har også en bred og forholdsvis flat nese, i tillegg til støttannlignende tenner stikkene opp fra underkjeven og noen ganger overkjeven, og store spisse ører. De mannlige orkene har også en svak bøy på ryggen. Menns kvinnene derimot har helt rette rygger. Litt om orkene Levde i utgangspunktet et fredelig liv på planeten Draenor under veiledning av deres spirituelle ledere sjamanene, og klansjefene. Da den Brennende Legionen fant ut om draeneiene på Draenor brukte de orkene, igjennom manipulering av deres ledere, og opplæring i mørk magi, som en krigsmaskin for å drepe Velen og hans etterfølgere, selv om de lyktes i å drepe mange draeneier greide de ikke å ta Velen. Orkene ble deretter tvunget til å gå igjennom en portal til Azeroth, opprettet av Gul’dan og Medivh, fordi deres bruk av mørk magi hadde begynt å ødelegge planeten de bodde på. I Azeroth oppstod det en krig mot menneskene, en de nesten vant, hvis det ikke hadde vært for Gul’dans forræderi. Orkene ble fanget i konsentrasjonsleire, men ble senere befridd av orkelederen Orgrim Doomhammer, Grom Hellscream og Thrall. I dag er det Thrall som leder orkene, og omtales som en av de mektigste lederene orkene noen gang har hatt. Orkene er også en veldig viktig del av Horden. Orkefakta *'Startsted:' Durotar *'Hovedstad:' Orgrimmar *'Leder:' Thrall *'Ridedyr:' Ulv *'Språk:' Orkisk right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig ork Spesielle egenskaper *Kan gå amok, dette vill øke skaden som orken gjør, men vill samtidig minsker egenskapen til å ble helbredet. *Økt sjanse til å unngå immobiliseringseffekter. *Øker skaden til dyrene sine. *Økte ferdigheter med øks. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Heksemester * Sjaman * Jeger * Kriger * Kjeltring * Dødsridder Troll right|thumb| Trollenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Trollene har hudfarger som kan variere fra blå til lilla og grønn. Mannlige troll har en oppbygning som gjør at de går nesten alltid bøyd, de har også lange støttenner voksende ut fra overleppen. Mannlige troll har også lange neser, rotete hår, og er ofte malt i ansiktet. Kvinnelige troll derimot står oppreist, har forholdsvis liten nese, små støttenner og har håret i ville oppstående frisyrer eller langs brystet i fletter. Litt om trollene Før krigen med menneskene og alvene var trollimperiet stort og dekket nesten hele kontinentet, kjent i dag som det Østre Kongedømmet. Ved trollkrigens slutt var det en gang mektige imperiet redusert til flere små, separate stammer, og har etter dette aldri vært i stand til å oppnå tidligere storhet. Det første møtet mellom orker og troll oppstod under orkenes krig mot menneskene, og gikk senere med på å hjelpe orkene i deres kamp. Etter orkenes tap ble denne alliansen så godt som borte, men under Thrall og orkenes reise fra menneskelandene i Lordaeron til Kalimdor møtte de på en stamme troll ved navnet Darkspear, som godtok en allianse med orkene, og har vært medlemmer av Horden siden. Et par trollfakta *'Startsted:' Durotar *'Hovedstad:' Orgrimmar (sammen med orkene) *'Leder:' Vol'jin *'Ridedyr:' Raptor *'Språk:' Zandali right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig troll Spesielle egenskaper *Berserk, øker farten på angrep og trylleformularer. *Økt regenerering. *Økt skade mot beist. *Økte ferdigheter med kastevåpen og bue. Tillgang til følgende klasser * Prest * Magus * Sjaman * Kriger * Kjeltring * Jeger * Dødsridder Vandøde right|thumb| De vandødes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Kanskje ikke så overakende ser de vandøde ut som døde personer. Skinnet deres har råtnende farger, og bein og kjøtt vises på flere plasser. Deres pupillløse øyne lyser med en spøkelseaktig glød. Musklene deres er ødelagte, dette får dem til å gå på en litt spesiell måte. Noen vandøde mangler enten underkjeve eller øyne, noen mangler begge. håret deres er et ensete stort rot, og har en råtnende farge slik som huden deres. Litt om de vandøde Egentlig døde alver og mennesker som ble reist fra de døde av svøpen, før de så brøt seg fri, og dannet, under ledelsen av Sylvanas Windrunner, en gruppe vandøde med navnet de Fortapte. De gikk senere i en allianse med Horden, og selv om de ikke liker hverandre spesielt mye, hjelper de hverandre under krig og konflikter. De snakket også for at blodalvene skulle bli sluppet inn i Horden. Noen fakta om de vandøde *'Startsted:' Tirisfal Glades *'Hovedstad:' Undercity (tidligere kjent som hovedstanden i kongedømmet Lordearon) *'Leder:' Sylvanas Windrunner *'Ridedyr:' Skjelett hest *'Språk:' Gutterspeak right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig vandød Spesielle egenskaper *Kan bli immune til redsel, sjarm og søvndyssende effekter med "Will of the Forsaken" *Kan spise av likene til døde menneskelige skapninger for å gjenvinne helsen sin. *Er i stand til å oppholde seg mye lengre under vann uten hjelpemidler enn noen annen rase (300% av normal tid). *Økt resistansedyktighet mot skyggeangrep. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Prest * Magus * Heksemester * Kjeltring * Kriger * Dødsridder Blodalvene (Sin'dorei) right|thumb| Blodalvenes våpenskjold Beskrivelse Blodalvene har lange spisse ører, og er atletisk bygd. Øynene deres har en grønn glød på grunn av kontakten med demonmagi. Blodalvene har også en frisk, lys farge på huden, eksempler på farge er en rødaktig hud, nesten hvit hud og en mere solbrun hud. Håret deres kan også variere fra lys blondt til svart og rødt. Litt om blodalvene Etter den Tredje Krigen da nesten alle høyalvene ble drept av Arthas og svøpen, omdøpte de overlevende seg selv til blodalver for å minnes tapet av sitt folk. Blodalvene var egentlig en del av Alliansen, men ble forkastet da Garithos, en selvutnevnt og egoistisk kommandør av de overlevende menneskene la merke til Kael’thas Sunstriders samarbeid med nagaene under kampen mot svøpen. Kael’thas og blodalvene slo seg sammen med Illidan og nagaene til Outland, i et løfte om ubegrenset tilgang til magi. Kael’thas forrådde senere både sitt eget folk og Illidan da han inngikk en pakt med Kil’jaeden og den Brennende Legionen. De blodalvene som ble igjen i Azeroth gikk i en allianse med Horden, og fikk senere vite at Kael’thas hadde forråd dem. Noen blodalvfakta *'Startsted:' Eversong Woods *'Hovedstad:' Silvermoon City *'Leder:' Regent Lor'themar Theron *'Ridedyr:' Hawkstrider *'Språk:' Thalassian right|thumb| Mannlig og kvinnelig blodalv Spesielle egenskaper *Økte ferdigheter i å gi ekstra styrke til rustning og våpen (enchanting) *Kan gjøre slik at fiender rundt seg ikke kan bruke magi igjen for en kort periode. "Arcane Torrent" *Kan dra ut mana fra fiender, "Mana Tap", som igjen kan brukes til å regenerere egen mana ved hjelp av "Arcane Torrent". *Økt resistansedyktighet mot magiske angrep. Tilgang til følgende klasser * Magus * Heksemester * Prest * Kjeltring * Jeger * Paladin * Dødsridder ='Kort om alle klassene'= Kriger (Warrior) En kriger som egner seg i nærkamp, og fyller ofte rollen som et menneskelig skjold fordi de er i stand til å stå imot høy fysisk skade, og har det lettest for å holde fienden på seg. Selv om det kan være vanskelig å kontrolere store mengder fiender på engang, fordi en kriger har et veldig begrenset antall ferdigheter som kan skade eller påvirke flere fiender på en gang. En kriger kan også gjøre mye skade hvis det er nødvendig, men igjen så bestemmer spesialisering ganske mye om man er i stand til høy skade eller ikke. En kriger er veldig avhengig av en god rustning for å lykkes, dette er fordi deres evne til å utføre oppgaver er basert veldig på hvilket våpen eller rustning krigeren har. Bilde:Wrath.pngVed å spesialisere seg innen fury vill en kriger kunne lære seg å bruke et to-håndsvåpen i vær hånd. En kriger som spesialiserer seg i protection vill kunne lære å bruke Sjokkbølge, som i Warcraft 3 benyttes av Tauren Chieftain. * Raser: Gnomer, Nattalver, Mennesker, Dverger, Draenei , Tauren, Orker, Troll, Vandøde. * Våpen: Alle våpen med unntak av tryllestav. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær, Brynje, Rustning. Prest (Priest) Prester kan være sterke helbredere, enten ved å helbrede en person, eller flere personer på en gang. En prest kan også spesialisere seg i offensiv skyggemagi, som etter hvert også får egenskaper som kan hjelpe til med å holde manaen til resten av en gruppe oppe. En prest har også muligheten til å øke andres og egen helse, resistansedyktighet mot skyggeangrep og man kan også lære å øke spiriten til andre. * Raser: Nattalver, Mennesker, Dverger, Draenei , Troll, Vandøde, Blodalver . * Våpen: Septer, Tryllestav, Dolk, Stav. * Beskyttelse: Klær Paladin Er hellige krigere, og er en hybridklasse. En paladin kan gjøre skade, helbrede eller, som en kriger, ta seg av fiender ved å tvinge fiender til å slå bare på paladinen. I motsettning til en kriger har en paladin gode muligheter til å ta seg av flere fiender på en gang, dette på grunn av et utvalg av angrep som gjør dette mulig. Hvilken rolle en paladin har kommer helt ann på hvilken spesialiseringstre du bestemmer deg for. En paladin kan også gi andre spillere og seg selv en fordel i kamp ved hjelp av velsignelser og auraer. * Raser: Mennesker, Dverger, Draenei , Blodalver . * Våpen: Sverd, To-hånds sverd, Septer, To-hånds septer, Øks, To-hånds øks, Spyd. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær, Brynje, Rustning, Skjold Sjaman (Shaman) En av de mest allsidige klassene, fordi en sjaman kan skifte fra helbreding til offensiv magi eller nærkamp uten store problemer, men etter hvert som man kommer høyere opp i nivåene spesialisere de fleste seg i en av disse tre ferdighetene. Sjamaner bruker også totemer som kan brukes for å gi seg selv og gruppemedlemmer fordeler i kamp. De har også evnen til å bringe seg selv tilbake til livet etter at de har død. Bilde:Wrath.pngSjamaner spesialisert i enhancement vill kunne påkalle to åndeulver til å slåss for seg. disse ulvene vill fungere på samme måte som en jegers dyr, men vill bare vare i 45 sekunder. * Raser: Draenei , Tauren, Orker, Troll. * Våpen: Septer, To-hånds septer, Dolk, Nevevåpen, Øks, To-hånds øks. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær, Brynje, Skjold. Kjeltring (Rogue) En utmerket klasse når det kommer til å utøve skade i nærkamp, spesielt effektive mot fiender med lav helse og beskyttelse slik som diverse magikere. Kan også skjule seg for å så dukke opp igjen ut av tilsynelatende læse luften, dette gir ofte kjeltringen en fordel. En kjeltring kan også lære å bryte opp låser, stjele fra lommer, og å lage gifter som kan festes på våpenet. Kan også immobilisere menneskelige fiender over en litt lengre periode. * Raser: Gnomer, Nattalver, Mennesker, Dverger, Orker, Troll, Vandøde, Blodalver . * Våpen: Dolk, Nevevåpen, Septer, Sverd, Bue, Armbrøst, Skytevåpen, Kastevåpen. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær. Jeger (Hunter) Er den eneste klassen som kan ta i bruk buer, armbrøst og skytevåpen for effektiv skade. En jeger er ganske svak i nærkamp så derfor har de flere egenskaper som gjør dem i stand til å legge litt avstand mellom seg selv og motstanderen. Blant disse har vi jegerens varemerke, temming av dyr, dette gjør jegeren i stand til å temme dyr for å så bruke dem til å slåss for seg. Dyret til jegeren gjør den til en utmerket klasse hvis man vill spille alene. Bilde:Wrath.pngI wotlk vill jegere spesialisert i mestring av dyr bli i stand til å temme et langt bredere utvalg av eksotiske dyr. * Raser: Nattalver, Dverger, Draenei , Tauren, Orker, Troll, Blodalver . * Våpen: Buer, Skytevåpen, Armbrøst, Kastevåpen, Dolk, Øks, Nevevåpen, Sverd, Spyd. Stav, to-hånds øks, To-hånds sverd. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær, Brynje. Druide (Druid) Er en allsidig hybrid, de kan utføre forskjellige oppgaver ved bruk av forskjellige formskiftingsegenskaper. Som bjørn kan en druide ha høy overlevelsesevne, og kan ligne veldig på en kriger. Som katt kan en druide gjøre skade og snike seg rundt som en kjeltring. Ha økt hastighet i en leopardform (travel form). Økt hastighet og evnen til å puste under vann som en sjøløve. Og ved hjelp av de forskjellige spesialiseringene kan man få treform, som er effektiv hvis man skal helbrede, eller moonkin når man vill gjøre skade med magi. Og når en druide ikke har formskiftet kan druiden gjøre magiskade eller helbrede. * Raser: Nattalver, Tauren. * Våpen: Stav, Septer, To-hånds Septer, Dolk, Nevevåpen. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær. Magus (Mage) Fokuserer på bruken av magi på avstand. En magus tåler ikke så mye, men har evnen til å utføre store skader på fiendene sine enten ved hjelp flammer, kulde eller arcane angreper. En magus er også kjent for å ha flere angrep som har muligheten for å angripe flere fiender innefor et bestemt område. Kan også lage mat og vann ved hjelp av magi. Og kan forvandle enkelte motstandere til dyr, slik at de ikke kan angripe. * Raser: Gnomer, Mennesker, Draenei , Troll, Vandøde, Blodalver . * Våpen: Stav, Tryllestav, Dolk, Sverd. * Beskyttelse: Klær Heksemester (Warlock) En heksemester bruker mørk magi, og bruker demoner som tjenere for å sloss for seg. Disse demonene fungerer ganske likt med en jegers dyr, men en heksemester har et utvalg av flere forskjellige demoner som kan påkalles ved bruk av trylleformularer, eller gjøre andre demoner til sin slave for en stund. En heksemester har et bredt utvalg av forbannelser som skader motstanderen over en lengre periode, i tillegg til noen trylleformler som gjør øyeblikkelig skade. En annen av heksemesterens spesialiteter er at de kan lære å teleportere andre spillere til seg ved hjelp av to spillere i tillegg til heksemesteren, og de kan lagre sjelen til en annen spiller slik at hvis den personen dør kan han komme tilbake til livet. Bilde:Wrath.pngHvis en heksemester er spesialisert i demonologi kan heksemesteren lære seg å forvandle seg selv om til en demonskikkelse, dette kalles Metamorphosis. En heksemester spesialisert i ødelegesle (destruction) vill kunne lære seg kaos bolt, dette angrepet vill kunne penetrere alle typer beskyttelse, dette inkluderer en paladins boble. * Raser: Gnomer, Mennesker, Orker, Vandøde, Blodalver . * Våpen: Dolk, Tryllestav, Sverd, Stav. * Beskyttelse: Klær Dødsridder (Death Knight) Den første Hero klassen i World of Warcraft, og gjøres tilgjenngelig for spillere som har en spillfigur over nivå 55. Vill også starte på nivå 55. En dødsridder kan kombinere nærkamp med mørke, nekrotiske energier. En dødsridder er også en hybridklasse som innebærer at dødsridderen kan både stå å få bank, og utføre stor skade på fiendene sine. En dødsridder fungerer på ganske samme måte som en paladin når det kommer til bruken av magi, men kan også påkalle vandøde tjenere, men disse tjenerne vill ikke fungere på samme måte som en jeger eller heksemesterens dyr/demon. Dødsridderen er også den første klassen som bruker rune-sytemet for å benytte egenskapene sine. * Raser: Alle * Våpen: Sverd, To-hånds sverd, Septer, To-hånds septer, Øks, To-hånds øks, Spyd, Dolk, Stav, Nevevåpen. * Beskyttelse: Klær, Lær, Brynje, Rustning. =Tabell over klasser og raser=